


A Chance Encounter

by appunJuice



Series: The Matthews Family [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, Competition, Designers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Friendship, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Married Couple, Not Beta Read, Other, Pregnancy, Queer Character, Slice of Life, fashion - Freeform, i tried my best while i was writing it to make it seem ok, im still pretty on the fence on whether or not i want her to be in a relationship, she meets a pretty lady at a cafe and thinks shes pretty, the married couple is her best friends, this is centered around my character Lucinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appunJuice/pseuds/appunJuice
Summary: Lucinda Matthews, founder and CEO of the globally renowned company 'Dream Chasers', meets someone at a cafe while she tries to escape the paparazzi on her way to meeting her best friend. A slice of life.-This was my day 2 work for my sister's writing challenge. I decided to extend it longer than it originally was. The summary is awful but I seriously don't know how to explain it. The story is majorly slice of life, with Lucinda just hanging out with her friends.
Relationships: Dave West/Pacifica Oberlin, Lucinda Matthews & Dave West, Lucinda Matthews & Marin Ramirez, Lucinda Matthews & Pacifica Oberlin, Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Matthews Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714717
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for the first part of the story is Pop Culture by Madeon.

The dazzling city lights, the sound of camera shutters going off, and the feel of the cold, evening New York air gives her goosebumps. She exhales, her breath appearing for a second before disappearing. With her cheeks flushed red, she shivers. She hugs her fur coat tighter around her, walking slightly faster to get away from the paparazzi currently following her. Relentless stalkers that want to pry into her personal life in hopes of making an article that would sell well. Articles which are mostly controversial, full of lies and gossip. It affected whomever she was seen in public with, which has caused her a great amount of stress, especially when she’s outside with her best friends. Lucinda hated them.

A buzz goes off in her pocket, the sound of her ringtone going off unnoticed in the busy streets of the city that never sleeps. She picks it up, expecting her co-worker to scream into her ear about how close the deadline was for the new clothing line, and how important it was not to miss the annual fashion week event. Instead, her best friend’s voice came out softer than she could have ever expected. “Lucy, I’m going to be a father..!”

Lucinda kept walking. Her steps gradually getting faster, until she’s running, sprinting to her best friend’s place. A wide smile growing on her face, her blonde wig thrashing wildly as though celebrating in happiness as well. She huffed, letting out a happy laugh. “That’s amazing, Dave! You’re at home right? I’ll be there in a bit, tell me everything there!” And she hung up, continuing to run. Now she just needed to shake off the paparazzi in order to see him.

She saw a crowed in the distance, men and women gathering around in front of a boutique. Lucinda ran straight into the crowed before quickly diving into a nearby cafe, hurriedly turning her coat inside out in order to change the design, before settling in a booth whilst wearing some shades she had tucked away. Once she caught her breath, Lucinda finally noticed that the booth she had settled in was already occupied. A pretty young lady whose chocolate hair was in a braid. She was looking at Lucinda as if she’d gone mad for suddenly sitting in front of her. Lucinda stared at the pretty young lady, gazing into her startling grey eyes, before clearing her throat. 

“Um, my apologies. I didn’t mean to disturb you and your…” She turned her gaze onto the drawing book laid in front of the young lady, where many beautiful clothing designs were drawn with care, little footnotes scribbled next to the drawings. Was she a designer? “…designs, oh my, those look truly amazing..! May I see them?” Lucinda turned her gaze back at the pretty lady, finding her with flushed cheeks whilst fidgeting slightly. She nods, slightly inching her sketchbook towards Lucinda. “My, thank you! Oh, I forgot to ask, you wouldn’t mind if I sat here, would you?” The lady shakes her head no. “Lovely! My name’s Lucy, and you are?” The lady raises her hand before lowering it, taking her pencil and writing on her sketchbook instead. Marie. “Well Marie, it’s lovely to have met you.”

As Lucinda began examining the designs, she noticed how detailed the footnotes were. They were short and straight to the point, with the some speculative notes as to whether the design could be improved further and transferred to other designs. The designs she saw all seemed to be following a similar theme to an impeccable degree. She admired the amount of work that it must have taken to create each individual drawing. She’s sure to be a designer, but for which company? Or was she a student? Marie did look quite young. Was she in her early 20s, perhaps? Her hand hovered over the designs, tempted to flip the page and see more. She looked up, finding Marie to be staring at her, and silently asked whether she could see more. Lucinda really thought this lady had talent, and she wanted to see more of said talent. Marie, looking away, nodded slightly, her bangs hiding her stunning grey eyes. Lucinda flipped over to the next page. 

She saw numerous designs for dresses, skirts, shirts, hats, designs for overall outfits that worked and blended so well together - there were so many it was dizzying. Marie made so many beautiful and intricate pieces of work that it put Lucinda’s own work ethic to shame. Sure, she made well-known and well-designed clothes but she always needed David to whip her into gear else she’d be off doing something else, like designing another dress that she’ll probably never finish. Lucinda was an artist, her mind ran a mile a minute, every idea and design worth creating and exploring. It’s just that in that haste to create every single idea, not all of them get developed fully. That’s why she needs her best friend to keep her in check from abandoning her current works and creating a continuous stream of unfinished drafts. 

Then she saw it. In small scribbled writing, Marie wrote, ‘I want to work at Dream Chasers.’ Lucinda froze. She looked up again, seeing Marie shyly glancing her way. The pretty lady across from her wanted to work for her company? Well, who wouldn’t want to work for one of the largest global fashion companies. If Lucinda wasn’t the owner, she’d want to work for her company too. She looked back down and flipped to another page. She saw another piece of scribbled writing off to the side of another gorgeous design, ‘I want to win the design competition.’ Which design competition? Was Marie referring to the Dream Chasers’ Design competition, or another event? Well, all the clothes Lucinda has seen so far seems to have been following one of the set themes for her competition. Lucinda remembered mulling over the themes she wanted the competitors to follow, eventually giving up on thinking on her own and asking Dave for help. She looked away, flipped several more pages before her eyes landed on another scribble. ‘I want to meet Miss Lucinda Mathews.’ That caught Lucinda off guard, a shocked expression morphing her face. It’s a good thing that Marie didn’t know that the lady who randomly sat across from her was the Lucinda Matthews, founder and CEO of Dream Chasers. It goes to show that her disguise was enough after all! And from everything Lucinda has seen, it was clear the lady was competing in her competition. Oh gods, she can’t view anymore of her works. The fact that she even got see them in the first place outside of the competition was a horrible mistake. Lucinda was one of the judges. She had the final say in any decision of said competition, she can’t be biased! She had to leave.

Lucinda closed the sketchbook and gave it back to Marie, admiring how beautiful she was, before standing up. The lady looked at her, her glossy pink lips slightly open, a confused furrow on her brow. Did the lady not like her works? She knew that she still needed to work on a few of the pieces, but she didn’t think the sketches were entirely horrible. Lucinda fixed herself with a dazzling smile, lighting up even more when she saw Marie’s eyes shine. “Well, it’s been a delight seeing your works. I truly mean it when I say that they’re marvelous, do continue working hard on your goal,” even with the shades, Marie saw Lucy’s sharp eyes going soft. “I best be on my way, then. Not to worry, I’m sure we’ll meet again some day. It is a small world, after all.” Lucinda gave a curt bow, a wink, and left, her coat flowing behind her. Glittering eyes followed her form as she left the cafe, a soft smile and a wave being the only goodbye.

Lucinda looked around the streets, the same crowd she saw still being there. Seeing that the paparazzi were finally gone, she continued walking to Dave’s apartment undisturbed except for the slight memories of shiny brown hair and deep grey eyes. There were also the few catcalls directed at her but she could barely hear it over the sound of New York’s night life. Her flight back home is in a few days, she can already feel the paper work that’s waiting for her attention. She loves her job, she truly does, but she’d much rather leave the paperwork to someone else whilst she just focused on leading design projects. Well, she does have Dave who does most of the paperwork for her, especially since he is the co founder. Despite that, there are still those that require her attention rather than his. Lucinda really is lucky to have met him, he’s been with her through thick and thin, she wouldn’t trade him for the world. And even if she did, he’d just find a way to be back by her side, no matter what. That was just the type of person her best friend was. 

Passing by a bakery, Lucinda couldn’t help peeking through the window and admiring the cakes on display. She should probably get some, as a celebration for the happy occasion. Going inside, she got one of their lemon vanilla cakes. After paying for it, she continued walking to her best friend’s apartment. Once she got to his front door, Lucinda barely knocked before the wooden door was thrown wide open. Her best friend stood there, his blonde hair wild and his shirt crumpled. She can probably guess what he’d been doing just a few minutes prior to her arrival. Tucking her shades away, Lucinda grinned, “Hey there, père.”

“Lucy!” Dave rushed forward, enveloping Lucinda in an embrace. She automatically held the cake some distance away from them, her other hand patting Dave’s back. “Come in, come in! Fia’s just in the living room!” He started walking backwards into the house, still hugging her. Lucinda could hear Pacifica’s laughter as they slowly appeared in the living room. He squeezed her tighter, shaking Lucinda left and right, the cake dangling dangerously. “I missed you so much!”

“Let me go, the cake’s mush now what with your shaking.” Lucinda patted Dave’s back again. He finally let her go, holding onto her from a distance. Lucinda brought the cake box to Dave’s face. “I got cake, though I don’t think you need the sugar.” She could hear her other best friend snorting beside them.

Pacifica came over to the pair, taking the cake box out of Lucinda’s grip. “I’ll be taking that, thank you!” She looked the box over, holding it on her palm, weighing it. She sniffed the box. “I smell vanilla. And frosting.” Pacifica looked at Lucinda, placing the box down on the coffee table. She sat back down on the coach. “What was I smelling?” 

“You smelled the cake. I just told you I got you two cake.” Lucinda rolled her eyes, a grin on her face. With her hand now free of cake, and with Dave no longer hugging her, she’s able to shrug her coat off. She gives her coat to Dave and takes off her wig. “It’s lemon vanilla.” She gives her wig to Dave, he rolls his eyes at her.

“Am I your coat hanger? Is that what I am to you? A coat hanger?” He laughs, taking Lucinda’s things. He hangs up her coat on the coat hanger next to the door and places her wig on the coffee table.

“No, but you are convenient.” Lucinda pats Dave’s arm before sitting next to Pacifica on the couch. She leans over, hugging her best friend. She rests her head on Pacifica’s shoulder.

“Dee, can you make some tea, please?” Pacifica looks at her husband with a sweet smile. Now that Lucinda was up close to Pacifica, she could see that the brunette had light bags under her eyes. Her eyes looked tired; her hair was a mess too. Pacifica looked at Lucinda, playing with her now exposed ginger hair. “I’m guessing I won’t have to tell you the news?”

“What, that you’re pregnant? You don’t have to but you still have to.” Both ladies could hear Dave bustling around the kitchen. The sound of the kettle and the clinking of cups could be heard.

“You just I don’t have to but I still have to? You’re funny.” The brunette booped Lucinda’s nose with her finger. Lucinda booped Pacifica's back. “Well then, I have a bit of a surprise. I already told Dee about it, but I don’t think you know yet.” She winked.

“No, Dave hasn’t told me anything.” Lucinda played along, feigning ignorance. It’s not like he told her just a little while ago.

“Lucy, I’m pregnant! I’m 6 weeks along!” Pacifica nuzzled the top of the ginger’s head, hugging her tightly.

“That’s amazing, Fia! You’re gonna be a mother!” Lucinda hugged back, squeezing the mother-to-be’s shoulders. “I guess I’ll have to get started on those infant clothing designs when I get back.” 

“You don’t have to but I’d be really happy if you do!” Pacifica beamed, her tired eyes crinkling in the corners. “Would you be the godmother?”

A wide smile overtook the ginger’s face, her eyes shining from unbridled joy. “Of course! I’ll be sure to take care of the bean!” Dave came back with a tray holding a tea pot, three empty tea cups save for tea spoons, and a small jar of white sugar. After setting the tray down, he went back into the kitchen, coming back to the living room with three plates, forks, and a plastic knife. “What tea did you make?”

“Lemon zinger tea because I know you both like it, decaffeinated obviously. It should pair well with the lemon vanilla cake.” He set the plates down on the coffee table. He opened the cake box gently, carefully taking the cake out before setting it down on the coffee table next to the plates. He set the box down on the floor before cutting three slices off the cake. Dave placed a slice of cake on each plate. He sat down next to his wife, giving one plate to her before pouring them both a cup of tea, adding two spoons of sugars in his tea before mixing it. Pacifica kissed her husband on the cheek, thanking him.

“What about my cup of tea, David? You don’t want to pour one for me?” Lucinda looked at him, a look of faux betrayal on her face. She let go of Pacifica, doing a dramatic pose to express her woes. “How cruel! You’re showing favoritism! Am I not your childhood friend?” 

“You are, but Fia’s my wife. You can pour your own cup.” Dave laughed, hugging Pacifica. She squirmed in his embrace until she was satisfied with his grip, leaning comfortably on his chest. Pacifica giggled, taking a bite of the cake.

Lucinda sniffed, tilting her head back, her hand dramatically poised on her forehead. “Oh the injustice!” She could hear Pacifica giggling through her mouthful of food, Dave laughing along side her. She giggled at her own antic too. 

Pacifica lightly slapped Lucinda’s thigh. “Go eat your cake! I’ll pour you a cup if you’re that dramatic about it.”

A look of utter shock showed on Lucinda’s face. “I can’t make a pregnant woman do that! Pregnant women should focus on resting!” Lucinda laughed, pouring her cup of lemon zinger tea, adding a spoon of sugar. She blew on her cup before taking a sip, savoring the flavor. She’s always enjoyed the teas that Dave would make. When she found out about it, he’s been the one to make her cups of tea since. Even after he started dating Pacifica, Dave would still be the only one who made her her cup of tea, just that there was now an extra person whenever they had tea together.

Pacifica lightly slapped Lucinda’s thigh again. “I may be pregnant but I can still do things! I’m not even that far along, I’m still very much mobile!”

Lucinda kissed Pacifica’s cheek. “I know you are but I can at least pour my own cup, love.” Dave nuzzled his wife before taking a sip of his own cup. Pacifica continued eating her cake, feeding Dave a forkful of her slice. Lucinda took another sip of her tea. “Have you two thought of a name yet?”

“We haven’t really thought about it. We did just find out Fia’s carrying not too long before you did.” Dave informed her, nuzzling his wife again. Pacifica fed him another slice of cake to get him to stop. “We’ll probably wait till we know the gender of the baby.”

“You’re gonna be busy soon, Dave. Very busy.”

“As if I’m not already busy. You did shove the design competition on me. Speaking of, the competitors’ works should be coming in soon for approval.” An image of deep grey eyes and soft, braided brown hair came to mind. Lucinda started coughing, choking on her tea. Pacifica immediately sat up, thumping Lucinda’s back. “I doubt you’ll care much to handle it so I’ll do it for you.”

Her coughs soon subsided, her face flushed. “I’ll leave that to you then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, you have no idea how much it means to me that someone would even bother reading this! Any and all criticism is welcome, I'm always happy to improve my works. This is actually the first written story for a series I'm doing, which is basically me writing about major events that happen in my OCs' lives. I hope you'll stick around to read those! Even if you're not, I'm just so very thankful you even decided to read this. I hope you have a nice day!


End file.
